He'd never admit it
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: If you're thinking this is another clichéd fic...yeah, you're right. PLEASE READ MOI AND REVIEW. Crappy, I'll warrant it. T rated for language.


Alright guys, listen up. Major news:

#1: I'm alive. And I'm sorry I didn't come online because...*DeadlyHuggles screaming in the background* well, reason number two says it.

#2: I'm engaged and I'm getting married in March :)))

#3: I'm a mommy.

#4: I got a job and my fiancé is incredible sexy and doesn't let me attend my meetings on time by setting our toaster on fire/ distracting me by being sweetishly innocent-

 _Do you think we want to hear you being dreamy about your fiancé?_

Yes! Y'all are my next family! AND Y'ALL ARE INVITED TO MY WEDDING TOO. THERE'LL BE POMEGRANATES AND BLUE COOKIES, PROMISE. AND MAY CASTELLAN AT THE SANDWICH CENTRE. *sniffs*

 _Do not bring up May Castellan. ALRIGHT BLUE COOKIES NOW WE'RE TALKING._

Alright guys, I feel bad about too many unfinished fics so here's a completed one shot to keep you occupado. Warning: Extremely cheesy. Like my pizza.

* * *

The last time Nico Di Angelo saw his boyfriend, he was 14.

After a steady 9 month relationship, Will Solace had already become his husband in his mind, and just seeing these sexy blonde had given him a nosebleed. They were attached at the hip, and though they weren't the ones for too much PDA, their fawning had always been oblivious. Nico had never been happier;with proper care he recovered and he showed healthy progress- he'd started showing signs of puberty, and that did him good- he didn't seem so skeletal and wax-skinned anymore.

As for his well-wishers, they were glad to see him laugh and smile again, and secretly thanked Will Solace in their minds. They had only smiled when the boys exchanged soft kisses and gentle nuzzles and danced slowly under the dimming moonlight exchanging _I love you_ s. They were like a sweet old couple, gentle and loving and caring, and they couldn't have trusted anyone better with Nico than Will.

And then came the day when Will Solace received a letter that filled his blue eyes with tears and left him with no cheer. A concerned Nico had spent the whole day trying to get his boyfriend to talk to him, but the only reply he got from the blonde son of Apollo was a broken,"I've got to go, Nico. I'm sorry. I'll IM you."

"Will?"

And the boy had shut his suitcase and walked right out of the Camp, eyes brimming with tears. Nico had tried to follow him, but Will had begged him to stay away.

Nico is now 16 years old, waiting for a boyfriend who never came back, never called, never wrote. The last time they Iris Messaged, it was March. Now it was November; Will promised to be back in October. Nico was worried, and angry at the same time. It broke his heart to never see the boy he loved, to hold his hand.

He threw a coin into the fountain, for the twenty-sixth time that day.

"Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Will Solace."

Yup, he was _that_ desperate to see Will.

* * *

"Will?"

"Nico? Nico! Oh my Gods. Long time. How are things over there?"

Deep breath.

"Will. When are you coming home?"

"..."

"Will?"

"..."

"...Do you even remember Camp?"

"..."

"Why aren't you answering me?"

"..."

"Will?"

"Nico, I've got to go. I love you. Just, please... I can't do this. Not now. I love you so-"

Nico cut the call, anger bubbling inside of him, and he slammed the phone down on the table, tears threatening to spill out of the corner of his eyes.

* * *

Nico is now 18. He's done drugs, gotten drunk, has defied and lived his life like a typical 21st century teen. It took him a while to digest the fact that his boyfriend was gone, and was never coming back. His friends had gone to colleges, and had just come back for their jobs, close as ever despite the distances they'd been subjected to.

They were all going out for a late dinner today, a get-together, Annabeth and Percy having made their wealth and Piper flying from L.A., Leo and Calypso from down in South Dakota, Reyna, Hazel and Frank from Rome, Grover and Juniper from Australia(Elders' meeting or something? Nico wasn't sure what they were doing there) along with Mellie, and Coach Hedge and their kid, Chuck.

Nico found himself in the limo at eight thirty, smiling, in his best suit, one arm around Grover and one around Juniper for a picture.

But he couldn't help feel a little alone, his heart wishing that Will Solace would be there to hold his hand, make him blush, could've made him wear a real tie than a clip-on one.

"Hey Nico! We're here,"

Nico straightened his jacket and flashed Grover the pearliest smile he could manage, genuinity oozing.

* * *

It was magical.

Time slowed as Nico met his friends, enveloped in hugs and kisses and loud squeals, each of them dressed extravagantly, in expensive suits and dresses making clear that each of them were financially independent.

As the night progressed, they were laughing and eating and cracking old jokes, making merry joyously. Crystal and fine china were passed from hand to hand, champagne drunk and atrociously priced food eaten(but they were satisfying to eat, Nico had to admit, so he didn't complain).

But Nico couldn't help feel alone despite the crowd.

He couldn't help notice those little things the couples in the room did without any hesitation, and it reminded him of something he'd lost, an intimacy he craved. The subtle graze of hands. The loving glances.

He missed it all.

He missed Will, but he'd never admit it.

* * *

"Yes, I understand." The boy ran a hand through his hair. "So I can take, like, a six-month-break?"

He rapped his fingers on the window, impatient for his answer.

"Alright. Four will do."

* * *

"...And Percy goes, _I wonder if that thing is cherry-flavoured_ , and I lost it," Said Leo.

The crowd goes into fits of laughter, including Percy, choking on their champagne and some doing a spit take, but Nico is only half listening.

"And duuuude, Nico was this angry little piece of shit, dressed all in black and brooding all the time," Nico mustered a polite laugh and shot back something sassy before excusing himself to the restroom, the drinking and the long talks really got to him.

* * *

It was only _7_ in the morning and Nico didn't want to roll out of bed.

"HEY NICO, COMING FOR BREAKFAST OR WHAT,"

He sighed. Does Percy _ever_ get tired?

"Jackson, I barely slept!"

"YEAH WHATEVER GET UP. THERE ARE BLUE PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST."

 _Oh._

* * *

It was taking every last bit of Nico's patience to listen to Percy about his trip to sea world as the first thing in the morning.

"And then this fish goes-" Percy stopped to fill his juice, then waited for Nico to fill his glass, narrating his tale the whole way, and then stopped to get a topping of whipped cream.

"The crab got pissed man! Or you could, you know, say it got _crabby,_ " He cracked up at his own jokes. Nico honestly wonders why the Earth couldn't swallow him up now." And then- _Heyyyyyyy,_ "

Nico wonders if Percy realised he's no longer listening. He turns, staring at the Son of Poseidon's face, but he's looking elsewhere, jaw hanging.

He follows his line of sight and- _heyyyyyyyy_ , his brain goes.

"...Isn't that Will Solace?" He hears Percy say, but only hardly. His heart is thudding in his chest, and he feels as though his legs are about to give out any moment. He feels as though there's no oxygen left on this planet, no saliva in his mouth, no blood in his body.

He feels Percy slowly sliding over to his side and giving him a nudge, smirking, seeing Nico speechless, but Nico didn't give him the satisfaction of being embarrassed. He scarcely could care now.

His eyes devoured Will, taking in his deliciously sexy new figure. The warm honey locks had taken a straight and whiter blonde tone, the body taller and lankier, muscles outlined through his full sleeved shirt. His ear piercings glistened in the sun, cheekbones and collarbones had grown more defined,and the jawline was so perfect that Nico wanted to suck and kiss and nip it till it was red and sore.

"Dude, are you okay?" Leo's face blocked the mesmerising view of the Son of Apollo. "D'you want me to go get the Camp's best healer or anything?" He winked.

"Oh look, he's coming here anyway! What luck!" Austin wiped off fake sweat beads. "Hey, bro!"

And the whole group propelled themselves towards the punk Son of Apollo, leaving Nico rooted to his spot, still gaping, not knowing what to do.

At some point, Will stole a glance at him, and smirked knowingly, and Nico's insides churned painfully and pleasurably at the same time. Somehow, Will seemed so badass to him now. This point was the chance the group around him had been waiting for, and they quickly gave way for the two, murmuring excitedly amongst themselves about the tension thick in the air.

Nico swallowed. "Will?"

The boy gave into a broken laugh, running a hand into his hair _\- Gods, talk about sexy-_ "If it isn't Nico Di Angelo."

Will slowly walked towards Nico, eyes boring into his, and Nico couldn't breathe, couldn't feel, couldn't think. But he could mirror Will's smile. "Oh." He exhaled.

"Hi." Will tugged at his piercing, then tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "What's up?"

Nico stared, and Nico stared hard, smile disappearing at the statement.

"Wh-Where? Where did you go?"

The blue eyes were still so breathtakingly same, and a little part of Nico couldn't help notice it."Why didn't you come back?"

Will licked his lips and then bit them, as if he didn't know how to answer those questions. "I don't know, Nico. But that's why I'm here. For answers."

* * *

"For answers. _For answers?_ What answers could _he_ want from _me_? For Hades' sake, he was the one that went missing for the past four years. Shouldn't _I_ be the one asking for answers?" He took a swig of his beer. "Jerk."

"Maybe he implied something. There was a crowd after all, and he couldn't be outright with his feelings," Reasoned Piper. She didn't turn to face him, but just stared at the waves crashing on the shore.

"I don't like that fucker anymore," Said Nico, following her line of sight. "And I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual."

"But he became so _yummy_. Like, goddamn." Percy winked, stealing a nacho from Annabeth and dropping a kiss on her nose in return. The blonde girl glared at her boyfriend before motioning Piper to pass her the box. "And when you saw him, you looked like someone kicked you in the balls."

"Just shock. Yanno, seeing him after a long time. That's all," Shrugged Nico, picking up a tiny pebble by his foot.

"No feelings involved?" Asked Leo, tilting his head in a teasing manner, and Nico flipped him off. Frank laughed, and passed Nico a s'more.

"No feelings involved."

He threw the pebble at Percy.

"HEY!"

* * *

Nico dreaded going out today. He knew fingers would point, comments would be made, and coincidences would happen, waiting and watching for something, _anything_ to happen.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

And Will would probably even walk up to him and talk to him, and he definitely did not like Will anymore to rekindle that kind of friendship again. _Hated him. Disgusted by him. Hate. Hate. Kill. Jerk. So repulsed. Definitely. Did. Not. Like. Him. We'll never get back together. Ever._

"Hey, Nico."

Nico's head snapped towards the direction of the sound, from the door. _Oh, my Gods. He's here._

The boy made his way into the room, hands in the back pockets of his skinny jeans, eyes staring dead at Nico. Nico squirmed internally but maintained eye contact boldly, refusing to give in.

"What do you want, Will?" He asked, trying to be as polite as possible. "I'm late for my sparring."

Will smiled and seated himself on the chair next to him, not waiting for an invitation from Nico. He stared at him, still smiling, tugging at the wisps of hair behind his ears. "You've grown."

Nico didn't respond. He didn't trust himself to. The mere presence of Will this close to him made him feel like wanting to grab him by his hair and kiss him till they both couldn't take it anymore.

"Sexy as ever, Di Angelo. Did you miss me?" He asked cheekily, winking, and Nico's anger just melted away a little.

"You think I did?" He asked, getting up, breath catching half way when Will's hand tightened on his wrist.

"I know you did." And in a second, Will's face was inches away from his own, and _oh,_ Nico could smell that spicy cologne, the shampoo, his breath mingling with Will's. "You think you're playing hard to get, Angel, but you and I know what's going on here."

"Do we?" Asked Nico, not moving from the comfort of Will's forehead against his- _Gods he missed this-_ but he was also mad at him. "Or have you become another fuckboy?"

"You tell me. Were we just fuckbuddies then?" Asked Will.

"Seems like we were, after the way you treated me." Nico broke away from the contact and gave the punk a smirk. "See you around, slut."

"Nico!"

He slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

"I can't believe you called Will a _fuckboy_." Gasped Piper. "You two were the real deal, kid."

"We might've been, if he didn't become such an ass," Said Nico."You heard the whole tale."

"Yeah," Nodded Piper. "He came in to talk to you, then you flipped him off. Real lovin'."

"He tried to make a move on me!"

"To get back together with you, ya dumbass!"

* * *

"Will, look, if we're going to talk about this, we're talking about this calmly and maturely, rule out cheeky and sass. I don't want the two of us to be the stuff of gossip for the whole year." Nico rubbed his forehead hard.

Will was sprawled out lazily, winking at girls going by, and licking whipped cream off his fingers(the mouth was sinful, Nico decided, this guy should be punished in the Underworld for this).

"Alright, then. Twenty questions it is, folks!" He grinned, and when he laughed, Nico could see a tattoo on the side of his neck.

"Which part of _maturely_ do you not understand, Will?"

"Ooh, can I go first?" Nico rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes. Have you ever skydived before?"

" _William._ "

"What? That was a legitimate question."

Nico huffed. "Hard way it is then. Come on, we're going to the Dionysus Cabin."

"Are you taking me out for a drink?"

"To get you drunk and to get answers out of you."

* * *

Amazingly, Will was only _slightly_ drunk even after finishing an entire bottle of alcohol by himself. Nico could get answers out of him easily now, though.

"...Mom died, Nico, she _died._ " Will reached out to hold Nico's hand, crying. "I thought I could heal her. But demigod magic can only be used for so long on mortals. She'd been suffering with brain tumour for so long, and I was here at Camp and...*hic*,"

"Shh...it's okay, Will." Nico patted his hand encouragingly. He wanted to reach out and pet his hair so bad, but he refrained.

"And then all her medical bills fell on me, and I got into university as well, and I had to pay the bills. I had to." Will flopped onto the floor like a starfish." And then I broke an oath on the river Styx by promising to save my mom, and then my Dad gave me a quest to complete to make up for my broken oath. I even got a new bead on my necklace, look! It's pretty, isn't it? I kn _ooooo_ w."

And then I got involved in some goddy stuff where Hades hated me so I couldn't talk to you all the while, he kept cutting all my IMs to you and you to me! I was so sad, but I couldn't come to Camp either! So I became a part of this cult thingy, and I made a lot of money that way."

"And now you're free of debt?"

At _goddy stuff_ Nico knew Will was drunk enough.

"As free as a bird. I loooooove you, Neeks!"

Nico rolled his eyes, but he'd never admit his heart beat a little faster when he heard that.

"Come on, Will. Time for bed."

* * *

"...And that's what happened." Nico finished. "He's still sleeping. I've gotten him drunk enough to have a hangover the size of Mrs O Leary,"

"So you don't hate him now?"

"I didn't say that." Nico grinned. "He still could've written to me. Called. Something."

"Yeah, dwell on the technicalities, man." Percy socked him on his shoulder. "Give the guy a chance!"

* * *

Will wouldn't admit how happy he was to see Nico sitting on his bed when he woke up.

"Hey," Nico whispered, gently, eyes like broken glass shards. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," He looked to the bed side table for water. "Water?"

"Here," Nico handed him the medicine and the water, and then watched Will down it. "You should rest."

"I will. What are you doing here anyway?" Will tried for a flirty smile. "Couldn't resist this, Angel?"

"I should've just let you have a hangover and die with it," murmured Nico, and Will let loose a little laugh.

"Honestly, Nico, what are you doing here? It's just a hangover," Will smoothed down his messy bed head. "And I thought I was just a fuckbuddy whom you didn't give a shit about."

He flashed a grin at the brunette, who looked remorseful. "You aren't."

"Please," He said, pulling on his shirt (much to Nico's dismay),"...Enlighten me."

Nico rolled his eyes."You weren't my fuckbuddy, Will. I loved you. I liked having you around. I wanted to have a future with you. To marry you, to grow old together, die together. To hold hands, to comfort. To buy our own house, have kids... and you just disappeared. Never called. Never wrote. It seemed like...you hated me. Like you were gone and dead, but I knew you were alive because I could always feel you."

Will's eyes were blown wide, the lovely blue irises full of shock.

"I waited everyday, spent every holiday hoping you'll be back, spent so many nights alone," Whispered Nico." And you didn't come back to me, Will."

The bed creaked as Will stood up.

"Will, why?"

"Because I didn't want to, Nico, I was so afraid of this happening. Then I'd stay for love, and I'll end up like my mom. Running and hiding from monsters, having to raise my kids in the fear of getting them killed. My mom trusted Apollo. But then he left her broken, gave her a kid, and she gets infected protecting the child from monsters and dies slowly. Do you think I'd want that to happen to someone I love?"

Nico gulped. "No."

"Do you think I could ever look at someone belonging to this mayhem, and let myself love them? We're wrong, Nico. Our existence is so wrong. I can't trust myself to protect you, or our family if we ever have one. I can't live with that."

"But I can't live without you." Breathed out Nico. "Have you any idea how much I've suffered without having you by my side all this time?"

"Yeah," Said Will. "I do."

"Then you shouldn't be worrying about protecting me. You've done it enough, and now you're hurting me. I don't like it, Will. You should know that."

"What do you suggest I do, then?"

"To trust me. To know that as long as you're alive, I'll be by your side, through tough times and easy, faithful and loving. Something we both should practise more."

"Are you trying to get back together with me, Angel?"

"You aren't complaining." Nico grinned for the first time since he entered the room.

"Says who?" Will stuck out his tongue. Nico straightened his jacket and brushed the hair out of his eyes, looking at the taller boy through his dark lashes, licking his lips, smirk playing. Will faltered for a few seconds.

"Punk thinks he's playing it smooth," Nico grabs his collar, and Will eyeing his lips in feels Nico's breath on his lips, and then he's gone, laughing, kissing his jaw instead, hands trailing over his chest, bodies glued tightly together as if they were trying to merge into one.

"When did you become such a punk, Will?" Nico laughs, and Will marvels at how comfortable Nico is. "Ear piercings? Tattoos? Such a bad boy."

"Oh, bad boys don't make the cut?" Will asked, winking, as they walked out of the infirmary, his hand around Nico's waist.

"Oh, I have a soft spot for bad boys," Nico says, leaning into the crook of his neck."Bad boys are no good, and good boys are no fun."

* * *

I think I lost all my writing skills. *sniff* I've become so bad at writing! I'm not proud of this at all.

 _That's right. Self deprecate and feel guilty and update all our stories, bitch._

Sorry guys! I'm writing this while I'm super jet lagged, so...

 _THAT'S NO EXCUSE._

Alright, alright, I'll update other stories. For sure, this time.


End file.
